Navidad, dulce navidad
by shion230
Summary: Navidad, una época tan detestable para Helga y tan deseable para Arnold. Una idea ronda por la cabeza del chico, ¿Tiene helga algo que ver? -¿Porque me sigues, zopenco? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí?-preguntó tan huraña como siempre -Tal vez-respondió él.


Mi primera historia de esta pareja, espero que les guste. Hey! Arnold no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Navidad, dulce navidad.**

Me desperté con el sonido de unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo, observé por la ventana y vi la nieve que caía sobre la ciudad, los pasos se fueron acercando hacía mi habitación y la puerta rechinó, entrando por ella mi hermana. Yo me limité a verla y ella me sonrió, emocionada saltó sobre mi cama y comenzó a gritarme que caía nieve. Suspiré, la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada a la hiperactividad de ella y a la amarga navidad que se avecinaba, yo no creía en eso y mi actitud no era de las mejores cuando se trataba el tema de los regalos y de la supuesta "unión familiar".

—Sal de mi habitación, Olga—dije hastiada de su actitud, aún siendo mayor que yo sigue comportándose como una niña. Me volví a recostar y me tapé con las sabanas para no sentir más frío, mi hermana se quejó y salió de mi cuarto.

—Tan huraña como siempre—Escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga y me levanté.

—No es tu problema, Phoebe—contesté, me levanté y bostecé, luego me dirigí hacia el baño e hice mi aseo habitual.

—No entiendo porque te pones de mal humor durante la navidad, Helga—se quejó mi amiga, ella aún seguía bajo el marco de la puerta esperando a que me vistiera.

—Sólo me pone de mal humor, es todo—dije sin ánimos de nada, tomé lo que estaba a mi alcance y me vestí en el baño, me cepillé mi largo cabello rubio y salí de casa sin decir nada, era habitual para mi el pasar de ser percibida por mi familia.

—Amiga, sube ese ánimo, verás que esta navidad será diferente a las demás—Mi amiga palmeó suavemente mi hombro en señal de apoyo, yo le agradecí el gesto, pero yo sabía que esta navidad iba a ser igual a las demás: Mi padre y mi madre cantando con su "prefecta hija" estúpidos villancicos de navidad mientras yo la paso en casa de Phoebe y ellos ni cuenta se dan.

—Phoebe, este año pasaré la navidad en otro lugar—comenté fríamente, mi amiga estaba acostumbrada a mi carácter tan duro que no se inmutaba cuando yo hablaba de esa forma.

—Espero que sea un lugar seguro, no quiero que te suceda nada—respondió, pude observar un dejo de tristeza.

—No hace falta que te preocupes, estaré bien—la tranquilicé—dile a tu madre que siento no poder acompañarlos esta navidad—añadí, ella asintió.

Caminamos por el parque cubierto de nieve, todo se veía tan hermoso que hasta sentía un poco de envidia. Llegamos al lugar donde quedamos de juntarnos todos los chicos y ellos nos saludaron alegremente.

—Phoebe, es un milagro que hayas podido traer a la "señorita amargada" —dijo Gerald.

—Cierra la boca, Gusano —contesté de mal humor, el rió y se acercó a Phoebe.

—Vamos Helga, tu no eres así— dijo Lila con un tono serio, eso me sorprendió—la mayoría del tiempo eres agradable, no sé porque te comportas así—Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, que mis amigos me dieran un sermón.

—No debería haber venido—les di la espalda y comencé a caminar, pero Arnold sostuvo mi mano.

—No te vayas, por una vez, intenta disfrutar el día, ¿si? —Yo lo miré un poco sorprendida y observe su mano, tan cálida, tan suave. Aparté algo avergonzada mi mano y asentí mirando hacia otro lado. El sonrió como siempre y se acercó a Lila para hablarle, yo busque con la mirada a Phoebe; quien hablaba con Gerald y los demás.

—Se ve que Arnold se interesa mucho por ti—me susurró Phoebe en cuanto me acerqué a ella.

—Es su carácter habitual, no hagas que me ilusione—dije ignorando su comentario.

Un día antes de navidad nos juntábamos en el parque para celebrar este molesto día, es así desde que teníamos diez, ¡Por dios! Tenemos dieciocho años y aún seguimos haciendo todas estas patrañas, no sé como me dejo convencer tan fácilmente, ha de ser porque no soporto a mi familia y lo único que quiero hacer es escapar de ella.

— ¡Helga! — exclamó Arnold, yo lo miré con molestia.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cabeza de Balón? —Mi ceño se frunció aún más.

—He estado hablándote, pero tú no contestas, ¿Te pasa algo malo? —preguntó con un poco de preocupación. Arnold, tan amable como siempre, tanto que me llega a dar asco. ¡Vamos! Nadie es tan gentil e ingenuo como el melenudo ¿A quien engaño? ¡Lo amo!

—No es nada, zopenco—conteste fingiendo que no tenía importancia, la verdad es que deje de intentar con Arnold. Su carácter no le permitía odiarme; cualquiera me odiaría si lo pasara molestándolo y haciéndole la vida imposible, pero el no, es tan amable conmigo. ¡Basta ya! No puedo seguir con esto. Si no me alejo de él, terminare diciéndole mi secreto más preciado y eso provocaría no sólo su rechazo, sino también las burlas de los demás y Helga G. Pataki nunca dejaría que se burlaran de ella, primero los golpearía.

Continuamos nuestro paseo por el centro comercial viendo cosas que a mi no me interesan, pero me detuve. En el mostrador de una tienda había un diario muy hermoso, quedé encantada con el: sus colores, su diseño, todo era perfecto, sin embargo, no tenía suficiente dinero, así que desistí.

El día pasó bastante rápido para mi gusto, los chicos peleando en la nieve mientras nosotras conversábamos y nos reíamos de las acciones de ellos. Tuve que admitir que me la estaba pasando bien, deje de lado mis perjuicios y el odio por esta molesta época. Ellos se detuvieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Phoebe se dirigió hacía mi y me comentó lo de la feria.

— ¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? —preguntó Phoebe, yo negué con mi cabeza, no me gustaba nada la idea de ir a la feria y menos en este día.

—Nos vemos entonces—Poco a poco mis amigos se fueron y yo me quedé sentada en una banca.

He dejado todo en el pasado, incluso cuando la nieve cae y la navidad se acerca, no siento nada en especial, mi mente esta en blanco y; a pesar del frio que hace, no me muevo, sigo esperando un futuro que nunca vendrá. Miro a las personas avanzar mientras yo me quedo atrás…esperando, tan sólo esperando algo o alguien, realmente no lo sé.

Camino por un sendero cubierto de nieve, la poca gente que pasa no percibe mi presencia, estoy sola en este mundo, mi familia me abandonó y no tengo una razón para existir, todo por lo que luché y protegí, se fue de mis manos, dejándome un doloroso y penetrante recuerdo; del cual solo brotan heridas que no pueden ser sanadas.

Bajo la mirada, miro mis pies y camino lentamente, suspiro una y otra vez, siento cansancio y me detengo, ya esta anocheciendo, pero eso no me importa, de todos modos nadie me espera. Sonrío con tristeza y de pronto siento las lágrimas caer presurosas desde mi rostro, como queriendo ahuyentar todo lo malo que me ha pasado. Perdí todo lo que amaba y sólo porque yo lo quise así.

Tristeza, lamento, agonía y arrepentimiento, esos sentimientos van calando hondo en mi ser hasta provocar una llaga en mi corazón. A cada minuto, a cada instante la oscuridad me va consumiendo y no sé si quiera detenerla, sólo me limito a ver el cielo gris y nocturno, tan melancólico, tan doloroso…Es como si estuviera consolándome.

Recuerdo dolorosas escenas y nuevamente bajo la mirada. Una familia preocupada sólo de una hija, unos amigos que aparentar quererme, una vida sin sentido. Sacudí mis pensamientos, no debía recordar el pasado. Oigo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, pero le resto importancia.

—Nieve, ¿eh? —Miré el cielo gris, los fríos copos caían sobre mi rostro, pero no me importó.

—Que buena oportunidad para nevar—comentó Arnold, yo lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté tratando de parecer indiferente a su presencia, sin embargo, temblaba de nervios por dentro.

—Acompañarte—respondió con esa sonrisa que me derrite. ¡Diablos, cuando menos lo espero el vuelve a aparecer! No necesito su compasión—Helga, conozco tu situación respecto a tu familia, déjame ayudarte—se ofreció con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna.

—No necesito limosnas—contesté molesta, el pareció enojarse.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que te estas destruyendo? ¿Ves en el estado en que estás? ¡Mírate, ya ni eres la sombra de lo que solías ser! —reclamó enfadado, yo lo miré estupefacta—sé que en el fondo posees unos valiosos sentimientos, tienes una extraordinaria habilidad para la literatura y sé que tu amas a tu familia como ellos lo hacen. Recuerdo lo agradable que eras y aunque siempre andabas de mal humor, sé que te preocupabas por los demás.

—No sé de que rayos hablas—respondí, mi cuerpo temblaba de tan sólo saber que quedaría desprotegida ante el.

—Date cuenta de que con tu actitud estas alejando a todos—Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente y recordé los rechazos de las invitaciones de mis amigos, la ayuda que me proponía Arnold, pero y ¿Mi familia?

— ¡No necesito que te preocupes por mi! —Me alejé corriendo de el, no contuve el llanto y desee que este interrogatorio terminara de una buena vez.

— ¡Espera, Helga! —gritó Arnold, tratando de seguir mis pasos.

— ¡No me sigas! —grité desesperada. Repentinamente tropecé y mi llanto aumentó, este es el peor día de mi vida.

— ¡Helga, ¿estás bien? —Yo no aguanté la presión y lo abracé, me atreví a aferrarme a su pecho, sabiendo que podría ser rechazada—Tranquila, todo estará bien—Acarició mis cabellos y correspondió mi abrazo y lloré como nunca, me refugie en el, esperando que mi dolor se apaciguara.

El esperó a que me tranquilizara y ofreció llevarme a casa, yo no lo miré porque estaba demasiado avergonzada, pero acepté su propuesta.

—Gracias—dije de pronto, el camino era largo y había que romper el hielo.

—De nada—respondió, me miró y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y el pareció asombrarse.

—Hace mucho que no mostrabas esa sonrisa—

—Hace mucho que nadie me escuchaba—

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, yo seguí divagando en mis propios pensamientos, tan sólo quedaba una cuadra para llegar a mi casa y me puse nerviosa, en mi bolsa llevaba un regalo para el.

—Bueno, llegamos—le di la espalda para entrar a mi casa, soy una cobarde.

—Helga—me llamó Arnold, su voz era diferente, es como si le temblaran los labios, debe ser por el frío.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Me di vuelta fingiendo molestia, reaccioné a tiempo para recibir un paquete que era lanzado.

—Feliz navidad—dijo, yo no pude contener la sonrisa y suspiré, saque de mi bolso el regalo que tenía para el y se lo entregué.

—Feliz navidad—respondí, luego entré a mi casa y fui recibida con abrazos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados —Mis padres me abrazaban mientras mi hermana lloraba, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Arnold veía desde la ventana a Helga, sonrió complacido y sus miradas chocaron, una sonrisa de amor se formó en ambos.

—Gracias—susurré desde la ventana de la sala, el se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue. Miré el interior de la cajita y ¡Sorpresa! Observé el diario que tanto quería y un collar con las iniciales "A y H" grabadas en el dije en forma de corazón, sonreí y apreté el regalo contra mi pecho: ¡Que navidad tan dulce!

* * *

**Un pequeó one-shot que quise publicar, ya que me quedé sin internet por tres meses, estan reparando el modem y no voy a tener tiempo de estar en el compu ya que tengo que trabajar, sólo dispongo de este tiempo para aprovechar de subir esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, bye. **


End file.
